Ships
Adamant Passage -- Korval trade ship where Petrella first served"Pilot of Korval" * As You Like It -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before Tyrunner. * Balrog -- DeNobli trade ship''Trade Secret'', ch 12 * Barskalee -- Midys trade ship - Rantel pin'Aker, Master Trader''Trade Secret'', ch 19 * Blueboy -- Mentioned in ship chatter during Theo's first visit to Codrescu Station.Saltation, ch 26 * Bra'ezkinion -- Liaden ship, of poor reputation''Balance of Trade'', ch 33 * Cameron -- owned by Hugglelans Galactica, took Theo from Eylot to her rendezvous with Rig Tranza''Saltation'', ch 31 * Chelda -- Cruise ship running from Liad to Lytaxin and points outward''Local Custom'', chapter 37 * Cherpa -- Jump ship in which Theo flies yos'Senchul to Codrescu Station.Saltation, ch 25 * Chrono -- Present at the evacuation of the planet Solcintra''Crystal Dragon'', ch 34 * Clary Bee -- Present at the evacuation of the planet Solcintra * Cruikshank -- Terran ship working a route between Vincza and Port Chavvy''Trade Secret'', ch 27 * Dancer -- Elsu Meriandra's personal ship"Changeling" * Dancer -- see also Spiral Dance * Dante -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before Daxflan. * Daxflan -- Liaden trade ship, registered home port Chonselta City. The ship Priscilla served on before Dutiful Passage.Conflict of Honors, ch 6 * Drosselmare -- Docked at Codrescu Station during Theo's first visit there. Two of its crewmembers attempt to shanghai Theo, without noticeable success. Has business links with Brine Batzer.Saltation, ch 27 * Dulcimer -- Smith trade ship, whose crew named the norbears"Out of True" * Dutiful Passage -- Korval trade ship. **Pilot of Korval -- Petrella, Captain and Trader; Er Thom, cabin boy **Local Custom -- Er Thom, Captain and Trader; Kayzin Ne'Zame, First Mate; Ken Rik, Cargo Master''Local Custom'', chapter 28 **Scout's Progress -- Er Thom, Captain and Trader; Kayzin Ne'Zame, First Mate''Scout's Progress'', chapter 26 **Intelligent Design -- Er Thom, Captain and Trader; Kayzin Ne'Zame, First Mate; Shan, apprentice trader; Ken Rik, Cargo Master; Val Con, cabin boy"Heirloom" **Conflict of Honors -- Shan, Captain and Trader; Kayzin Ne'Zame, First Mate; Janice Weatherbee, Second Mate;Conflict of Honors, ch 10 Gil Don Balatrin, Third Mate;Conflict of Honors, ch 27 Ken Rik, Cargo Master; Gordy Arbuthnot, cabin boy; Rusty Morgenstern, radio tech; Tonee sig'Ella, radio tech; Lina Faaldom, chief librarian''Conflict of Honors'', ch 7 (48 crew in total, including the captain, at the time of Priscilla signing on''Conflict of Honors'', ch 8) **Plan B (before Battle of Lytaxin) - Shan: captain, Priscilla Mendoza: first mate **Plan B (during Battle of Lytaxin) - Priscilla Mendoza: Captain, RenZel: first mate * Dragon Flight -- Imaginary ship impersonated by Daav while playing with his young son.Mouse and Dragon, ch 37 * Dragon's Cub -- Small ship, "barely more than a Jump-buggy", free-berthed at Trealla Fantrol''Scout's Progress'', ch 34 * Dragon's Way (Valcon Melad'a) -- Daav's personal ship''Local Custom'', chapter 14 * Eidolon -- Mentioned in Delgado orbital radio chatter''Fledgling'', ch 38 * Elf Lord -- Terran trade ship, out of Caratunk''Trade Secret'', ch 25 * Elthoria -- Ixin trade ship, out of Solcintra''Balance of Trade'', ch 7 * Energia -- Terran trade ship; Emdy Sternako, Trader * Fancy Freight -- Fictional merchant vessel featured in the game "Pilot to Prince"Scout's Progress, ch 21 * Floydada -- Terran trade ship, out of Trustee; Jay Rivenkid Dorster's home ship before circumstances encouraged him toward a more grounded existence * Genchi -- Liaden ship - sea'Kira, Captain; Tan Sim pen'Akla, Trader''Balance of Trade'', ch 36 (except for one chapter, in which it is said to be Coyander Kenso and its captain dea'Blanco''Trade Secret'', ch 14) * Gobelyn's Market -- Gobelyn trade ship, nominally out of New Carpathia''Balance of Trade'', ch 1 * Gold Digger -- Gold family trade ship''Balance of Trade'', ch 2 * Grayspinner -- Terran trade ship * Grenadine -- Terran trade ship; Iza Gobelyn's homeship''Balance of Trade'', ch 1 * Groton -- Terran trade ship * Intovish -- Liaden trade ship, out of Vanthachal''Balance of Trade'', ch 11 * Keravath -- Scout Captain ter'Astin's courier vessel''Trade Secret'', ch 6 * Ladybird -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before As You Like It. * Lantic -- Terran cargo vessel flown by Khat Gobelyn on a temporary assignment''Balance of Trade'', ch 31 * Lantis -- Jen Sin yos'Phelium's courier vessel"The Space at Tinsori Light" * Light Wing -- Tor An yos'Galan's courier vessel''Crystal Dragon'', ch 1 * L'il Orbit -- Jen Sar Kiladi's ship''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 40 (See Ride the Luck) * Luda Soldare -- Newly commissioned Liaden trade ship that hired First Class Pilot Samiv tel'Izak''Scout's Progress'', ch 5 * Mandrake -- One of Korval's trade ships, Er Thom considers how to use Dil Ton sig'Erlan''Local Custom'', chapter 13 * Markham's Mistress -- One of the ships re-routed for Ride the Luck's emergency flight''Scout's Progress'', ch 29 * Mona Luki -- Betany trade ship, whose crew had a life-changing encounter with Moonhawk"A Matter of Dreams" * Moreta -- Legendarily spent eighteen Common months in transition, due to the malfunction of a prototype translation booster''Crystal Dragon'', ch 36 * Nathlyr -- Liaden trade ship * Nubella -- Terran trade ship''Trade Secret'', ch 9 * Nubella Run -- Carresens trade ship, donated to Tradedesk station''Trade Secret'', ch 9''Trade Secret'', ch 16 * Pretty Parcil -- Parcil trade ship''Crystal Soldier'', ch 11 * Primadonna -- A light courier, piloted by Rig Tranza, owned by Hugglelans Galactica, on which Theo served an apprenticeship as co-pilot while earning her first class license''Saltation'', ch 32 * Profitable Passage -- Alkia trade ship''Crystal Dragon, ch 8 * Proud Plenty -- Terran trade ship * Quanta Plus -- Present at the evacuation of the planet Solcintra * Quick Passage (formerly Salkithin) -- The lead ship of the Great Migration, pilot-owner Cantra yos'Phelium''Crystal Dragon'', ch 30 * Randall's Renegade -- Terran trampship, on which Vin Sin chel'Mara is to travel to Aedyr''Scout's Progress'', ch 8 * Ride the Luck -- Aelliana Caylon, pilot and owner''Scout's Progress'', ch 6 * Ringfelder's Halcyon -- Terran trade ship''Balance of Trade'', ch 3 * Scallion -- involved in a flight-path dispute with Vashtara near Delgado''Fledgling'', ch 19 * Selda -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before Dante. * Skeen -- Liaden trading ship (Terran transliteration of uncertain accuracy) * Spiral Dance (aka Dancer) -- Cantra's ship (Crystal Soldier, Crystal Dragon) **"Not that Garen had ever actually come out and said she'd killed a sheriekas agent and took their ship for her own."Crystal Soldier, ch 17 **"late out of Solcintra. Cantra yos’Phelium, master and owner"15 * Springbane -- Troop ship on which Jela's Own Troop evacuated from the planet Solcintra''Crystal Dragon'', ch 33 * Tansberg's Folly -- One of the ships re-routed for Ride the Luck's emergency flight * Therinfel -- Liaden trading ship, of poor reputation * Thurstan -- Mentioned in ship chatter during Theo's first visit to Codrescu Station. * Torvin -- Win Ton's courier ship. "Often run solo, the Torvin can carry a crew of three plus three passengers on need, built thirty-seven Standards ago at the Korval-Mugston Yards on the Yolanna platform..."Saltation, ch 18 * Trager's Wager -- Trager trading ship * Trident -- Warship Jela was serving on when he met the Tree''Crystal Soldier'', ch 1 * Tyrka -- Rand yos'Belin's courier vessel''Trade Secret'', ch 11 * Tyrunner -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before Selda. * Vashtara -- large cruise ship, transported Delgado scholars to and from Melchiza, where Theo and Kamele met Win Ton, Cho sig'Radia and other pilots (Fledgling) * Vernon -- Terran trade ship * Vestrin -- ship Theo takes to Anglingdin Academy on Eylot''Saltation'', ch 1 * WildeToad -- Terran trade ship; paid the price for messing with Old Tech''Balance of Trade'', ch 39 * Winchester's Bullet -- Winchester trade ship * Wynhael -- Rinork trading ship Arin's Toss - a courior ship belonging to owned by Crystal Energy Consultants (the Uncle) Theo Waitley piloted before Bechimo Bechimo - the self aware ship Theo becomes pilot and then bonded captian of. Bleak Lady - courier ship piloted by Clarence O'Berin on SureBleak (Ghost Ship) Carresens - operated ships Nubella Run, GRClement, Prism, and MVP.”15 Dragon Song - Anthora and Ren Zel (Kin Ties) Fortune's Reward -- Pat Rin's ship (I Dare, Hidden Resources) Hoselteen - the ship Kamele started on her trip from Delgado to Surebleak15 Jamie Dawson - "holded and crewed by skeletons, that had been reported by sane and seasoned pilots at the location of space battles across a hundred Standards"15 Judy - Kamele "hired as working crew on the Judy, bound in to Surebleak.” 15 LucyBug - Cheever McFarland's ship (Carpe Diem) Nimbledrake - Korval ship piloted by Nova yos'Galen (Plan B) Shadow Drake -- a Korval clan ship (Hidden Resources) Skeedaddle: Midj Rolanni's ship (Quiet Knives) References